lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bro Down
" " is the 6th episode in Season 2 of [[Lab Rats|''Lab Rats.]] It first aired on April 1, 2013. This is the 26th episode overall. Plot Chase sets a trap for Adam to get some brotherly payback for the pranks Adam has done, however, Adam got injured and quit the team as a consequence. Story Chase gets angry at Adam for punching and throwing him around, so he pulls a prank on Adam. However, this leads to Adam dislocating his shoulder. Realizing how dangerous the world is, Adam decides he won't go on any more missions. Davenport gets Chase to try to convince Adam to rejoin the team, but Adam doesn't regret his decision. Meanwhile, Bree discovers a hidden ability. She can mimic other people's voices once hearing them. Davenport warns Bree not to use her new ability at school, joking that it may not be a hidden ability, but just that puberty hates her. At school the next day, Leo convinces Bree to use her hidden ability, causing her to hide behind him and say unflattering things pretending to be Leo. She then mimics Principal Perry once, but is hooked and can't stop. However, Bree gets into trouble when Principal Perry catches her and asks how she does it. When Bree glitches from being nervous, she mimics a bunch of weird sounds including her brothers' voices. Principal Perry calls Davenport in her office, but Bree uses her super-speed to answer the phone back at her house and pretends to be Davenport. She then quickly speeds back to school, "talks" to Davenport, then tells Perry he "hung up". Principal Perry goes to her office and calls Davenport again, saying that "I hate it when people hang up on me!". Bree speeds back home and mimics Davenport again, only to find that Davenport had went to the school and wanted to know what was going on. When they get home, Bree and Leo are grounded. Meanwhile, Davenport and Chase come up with a new plan to trick Adam into joining the team again. Adam notices Chase, supposedly "trapped in his capsule and dying from asphyxiation (lack of oxygen)", but Adam doesn't fall for it. He knows that if Chase were really dying of asphyxiation, he would be gasping for air and screaming in terror. Adam then accidentally turns on the heat sanitizer of the capsule, locking Chase in his capsule that is capable of reaching over 200 degrees in sanitation mode, but at first Adam believes it is still part of their plan to get him back on the team. He then realizes that Chase ''is gasping for air and screaming in terror and is slowly fainting, so Adam quickly uses his good arm to smash open the capsule before picking up Chase and lifting him up on his shoulder and out of the capsule. Chase points out that Adam just did something very dangerous. Adam agrees, saying that he did it without thinking. Davenport adds that he should stop over-thinking everything, and Adam rejoins the team. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Trivia *This episode introduces Bree's newest ability, vocal manipulation. *It is revealed that Principal Perry has anger issues and is taking a class about it. It is also revealed that she hates it when she's late in that class. Goofs *When Adam quits, he took off his sling with the suit and would've cried in pain, however, he didn't seem to mind it at all. Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Bree Related Pages Category:New Hidden Abilities Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Perry episodes Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Cast Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High